cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Elam
Jack Elam (1920 - 2003) Note: although many other sources give 1918 or 1916 as his year of birth. His Birth Certificate actually surfaced, indicating the 1920 date. Film Deaths *''High Lonesome (1950)'' Man: ''Shot in the chest by John Archer, just as Jack is about to shoot the mortally-wounded John Drew Barrymore. ''(Thanks to Harry) * The Sundowners''' (Thunder in the Dust)'' (1950) [Earl Boyce]: Shot in the back by Robert Preston when Jack goes for his own gun in his cabin. *''A Ticket To Tomahawk'' (1950) Fargo: Shot in the leg by Anne Baxter so he can't run away and can be questioned, but then shot dead by Rory Calhoun to stop him giving the game way. (Thanks to Brian) *''Rawhide'' (1951) [Tevis]: Shot in the back by Susan Hayward just as Jack is about to kill Tyrone Power. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Battle at Apache Pass'' (1952) [Mescal Jack]: Killed (off-camera) by two Apache warriors acting on Jeff Chandler's orders. (Thanks to Brian) *''Kansas City Confidential'' (1952) [Pete Harris]: Shot to death by police at an airport. (Thanks to Mac) *''Lure of the Wilderness'' (1952) [Dave Longden]: Drowned in quicksand. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Cattle Queen of Montana'' (1954) [Yost]: Shot in the chest, along with another of Gene Evans' henchmen, in a shoot-out with Ronald Reagan. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Far Country'' (1954) [Frank Newberry, Gannon's Deputy]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with James Stewart in the street. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Ride Clear of Diablo'' (1954) [Tim Lowerie]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Audie Murphy outside a saloon. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''The Man from Laramie'' (1955) [Chris Boldt]: Killed (off-screen); we learn of his death afterwards when James Millican arrests James Stewart for the murder. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Tarzan's Hidden Jungle'' (1955) [Burger]: Trampled to death by elephants. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Wichita'' (1955) [Al Mann]: Shot to death, along with Rayford Barnes, in a shoot-out with Peter Graves, Joel McCrea, and John Smith. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Thunder Over Arizona'' (1956) [Deputy Slats Callahan]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Gregory Walcott at the jailhouse. (Thanks to Brian) *''Dragoon Wells Massacre'' (1957) [Tioga]: Stabbed in the back in a fight with an Apache warrior. (Thanks to Brian) *Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957)'' [Tom McLaury]: Shot to death by Burt Lancaster during the OK Corral shootout. *Night Passage (1957)' [''Shotgun]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with James Stewart at the logging mill. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Comancheros'' (1961) [Horseface]: Shot to death by John Wayne as Jack charges towards John on horseback. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''4 for Texas'' (1963) [Dobie]: Shot to death by Charles Bronson during an argument following a botched stagecoach robbery. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''The Rare Breed'' (1968) [Deke Simons]: Hits his head on a rock when he falls from his horse at the end of a fight with James Stewart. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Last Challenge'' (1967) [Ernest Scarnes]: Scalped (off-screen) by Native American warriors; his body is shown afterwards when Chad Everett and Glenn Ford discover him. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Firecreek'' (1968) [Norman]: Stabbed with a pitchfork at the end of a fight with James Stewart in a stable. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''Once Upon a Time in the West (C'era una volta il West)'' (1968) [Snaky]: Shot in the chest (along with Woody Strode and Al Mulock) in a shoot-out with Charles Bronson at a train station. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''Hannie Caulder'' (1971) [Frank Clemens]: Shot to death by Raquel Welch, causing him to fall out of the hotel window and land on Diana Dors. (Thanks to Indrico, Brian, and Gordon) *''Pat Garrett & Billy the Kid'' (1973) [Alamosa Bill]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Kris Kristofferson in front of Bob Dylan's general store. (Thanks to Stephen) TV Deaths * M Squad: Hideout (1958) Morgan: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Lee Marvin. (Thanks to Harry) * Have Gun Will Travel: The Man Who Lost (1959)' Gage: Shot in the chest in a gunfight with Richard Boone. (Thanks to Harry) * ''The Rifleman: Shotgun Man (1960) Smith: Shot in the chest by John Anderson in the saloon. ''(Thanks to Harry) * '[[Bonanza (1959 series)|Bonanza: Spitfire'']]'' (1961)'' Hoad:'' Shot to death in a shoot-out with Michael Landon. (Thanks to Harry) * Cheyenne: Massacre at Gunsight Pass (1961) [Count Nicholas Vladimir Potosi]: Shot in the chest with an arrow as he charges towards the Shosone warriors. (Thanks to Gordon) *'[[The Twilight Zone (1959 series)|''The Twilight Zone: Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up? (1961)]]' [''Avery]: Killed in a bus crash (off-screen), along with all the other passengers, after John Hoyt tricks them into going over a collapsed bridge; we learn of their death afterwards when John informs Barney Phillips. * Gunsmoke'': Clayton Thaddeus Greenwood'''' (1965)' Band: Shot to death by James Arness, just as Jack tries to kill Roger Ewing. ''(Thanks to Harry) * ''Gunsmoke: Malachi (1965)'' Ordman: Shot to death by James Arness. * ''Gunsmoke: My Father My Son (1966)' Barrett: ''Shot in the back by the wounded Lee Van Cleef; he dies shortly afterwards when his son Teno Pollick kneels by his side. ''(Thanks to Harry) * The Sacketts ''(1979; TV movie) ''[Ira Bigelow]:'' Shot to death during a final shoot-out with Sam Elliott. ''(Thanks to Harry) Notable connections *Mr. Jean L. Hodgert (widowed) *Mr. Margaret Jennison Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1920 Births Category:2003 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by bus crash Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by quicksand Category:Performers with over 20 deaths